diablofandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Baal
Baal (prononcé Ba-al, et non "Ba-l") est le seigneur de la Destruction, le deuxième frère des trois Démons Primordiaux. Pendant la tentative de l'emprisonner dans une pierre d'âme, la pierre fut brisée et la plus grande partie de l'éclat restant ne fut plus suffisante pour contenir le démon. Tal Rasha, un puissant mage de l'ordre Horadrim, se porta volontaire pour prendre le rôle d'extension de la pierre et sceller dans son corps pour l'éternité l'esprit de Baal dans un tombeau. Mais l'esprit de Baal pris le contrôle de Tal Rasha, et fut libéré indirectement par son frère Diablo par l'intervention de Marius. Après qu'il fut témoin de la réunion des démons primordiaux, il se trouva incapable d'apporter la pierre d'âme de Baal à la forge des enfer et passa le restant de ses jours dans un asile. Baal, portant une soutane, s'introduisit dans la cachette de Marius. Pensant parler à Tyrael, Marius lui raconta son histoire. Après avoir réclamé sa pierre d'âme, Baal révéla sa vraie identité. Il tua Marius avec ses tentacules et réduisit en cendres le lieu. Peu après, Baal attaque le Mont Arréat. Croyant que le désordre ne se ferait pas, Baal rassembla certains de ses servants les plus puissants des profondeurs de son domaine. Il a lâché d'abord ses servants sur la capitale de Sescheron et sa traînée de Destruction s'est répandue jusqu'à Harrogath. Il a cherché à s'approprier la Pierre-monde sacrée et lâcha la horde des démons primordiaux. Nihlathak lui donna la relique des anciens, entra dans le donjon de la Pierre-monde et combattit sans défi les anciens. Bien que Baal réussi à atteindre son but, il fut tué dans la chambre de la Pierre-monde. Baal montre des qualités que ses frères n'ont pas. Quand il a retrouvé Marius, il aurai pu le tuer directement et prendre la pierre d'âme, mais il a choisi d'écouter son récit. Ce qu'il a fait est encore ambigu. Il semble aussi être gaucher, car il utilise sa main gauche pour nombre de chose. Il utilise sa main gauche pour tuer Marius dans l'épilogue, et semble l'avoir beaucoup utilisé dans la conversation avec le Barbare dans la vidéo d'introduction de Lord Of Destruction. Cependant, ce ne sont que de pures hypothèses. Entre autre, il montre un sens de l'humour noir. Astuce et autre information Avant l'affrontement, Baal invoque des monstres des autres actes. Une fois les cinq groupe de monstres tués, Baal se montre dans la chambre de la Pierre-monde. Baal est le boss final de Diablo II: Lord of Destruction et possède beaucoup d'attaques spéciales mortelles. Il dispose de: * Hoarfrost - envoie une vague de froid qui gel et fait reculer le joueur * Fire Nova - pareil à celui de Diablo * Mana Rift - un souffle de feu qui draine la mana * Destructive Strike * Teleport * Summon Clone - invoque un clone de lui même * Festering Appendages - invoque des tentacule qui sortent du sol pour frapper le joueur Le clone ne fait pas aussi mal que Baal et ne donne pas d'objets. Le joueur peut facilement identifier le clone en regardant leur nom. Le clone a le mot Démon parfaitement aligné avec le "B" du nom de Baal. Le vrai Baal a quant à lui le mot Démon légèrement décalé en dessous de son nom. On ne sait pas ce qui est advenu de la pierre d'âme de Baal lors de sa mort. On pense qu'elle a été ensevelie lorsque la chambre de la Pierre-monde s'est effondrée, ou que Tyrael ou le personnage du joueur l'ai pris pour la détruire dans la forge des enfers. Bien qu'il n'utilise pas le sort dans le combat final, il a utilisé le sort flamboiement dans la cinématique de fin de Diablo II. Cette compétence est plus utile en forme humanoïde, et pas dans sa forme quadrupède, puisqu'il ne bouge pas beaucoup. Citation *''(Baal assis dans un coin) "Alors Marius, je te trouve enfin." '' *''"Je te cherche depuis bien longtemps, Marius. Je commençais à croire que tu ne voulais pas que je te trouve." (cinématique d'intro) '' *''"Pas ta faute ? Vraiment Marius...mais de qui serait-ce donc la faute ?" (cinématique d'intro)'' *''(Se lève et avance vers Marius) "Marius...Donne moi la pierre et tu seras pardonné..."'' *''"Donne-là moi Marius." (Cinématique de fin)'' *''"Tu n'as pas échoué vieil homme, tu n'as fait qu'obéir à ton destin... Au fait, je ne suis pas l'archange Tyrael..." (il porte la pierre d'âme à son visage, révélant un visage démoniaque)'' *''"(riant) Tu as bien agis, je crois que tu mérites une récompense..." (il tue froidement Marius)'' *''"Il suffit !" (voice continues to echo through the mountains until Baal silences it)'' *''"Vos arguments méritent...considération."'' (il fait exploser le Barbare) *''"(il ricane) Mais il me semble que vos conditions...sont inacceptables." (il ri tandis que son armée lance l'assaut)'' de:Baal en:Baal pl:Baal ru:Баал Catégorie:Démons pirmaires Catégorie:Démons primordiaux Catégorie:Boss